


I'm going to be a Father

by RealityXIllusion



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Lila Pitts is a child, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Parent Number Five | The Boy, Stressed Number Five | The Boy, dad!Five, five needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Leaving the commission years earlier than shown in the show, Five accidentally becomes a father after realizing that the Handler had kidnapped a young girl named Lila after one of his missions. He can't bring himself to just abandon the young girl, so when he returns to 2012, he takes her with him.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I'm going to be a Father

**Author's Note:**

> It's after 3:00 in the morning and I am so God damn tired but this idea would not leave me alone so I had to write something out real quick.
> 
> I'll come back after sleeping and edit any mistakes.

Ever since he left the apocalypse behind and began working at the commission, he had been slowly but steadily devising a plan on getting away.

In the end, escaping from the commission was far easier than he ever expected. All it took was a few months of misplacing paperwork and calling in a few favors from co-workers he's had to bail out of a tight spot on more than one occasion. Getting updated identification and access to a suitcase was easy enough. Herb owed him a favor for not reporting the man after noticing a crucial mistake in Herb's report. However, in order to avoid the Handler's radar he couldn't return too far to his past, and he couldn't travel too closely to the date of the Apocalypse either. In the end he chose to return back to the Umbrella Academy, only eight years after he left. It took him two years of messing around with one of the commissions suitcases he snuck with him while working odd jobs, and testing the limits of his powers before he managed to change his appearance. He didn't have anything against being almost sixty years old… it was just easier on both his body and on hiding from the commission (the Handler especially) while in the body of his twenty-three year old self.

He never planned on becoming a parent along the way. It was while he was going through the Handler's office, searching for any last minute information he could find on the apocalypse, that he found a file on a young girl named Lila. Lila Pitts, a name created by the Handler herself. Born on October 1st, 1989 in East London, the daughter of Ronnie and Anita Gill… two of his past targets the Handler pointed him toward. When he realized that the Handler had kidnapped Lila and was keeping her locked up at the commission headquarters for the past few months, for the first time in a long while, Five acted without thinking.

He found Lila and brought her back with him to 2012. He was not good with other people, and he had no clue what taking care of a four year old girl would involve.

However, he knew that no matter what he could not leave her with the Handler. That and after doing a bit of digging around, he learned that not only did Lila share a birthday with his siblings and himself, but she was one of the "miracle babies" that came from a woman who wasn't pregnant to begin with. Whatever Lila's powers were, if she had any which it was highly likely she did, he knew they were what the Handler was after.

On February 16th 2012, Five moved into a two bedroom apartment with his newly adopted daughter, Lila.

He stood in the entrance to their apartment, Lila asleep in his arms while he slowly walked through the place. Each room was barren. No furniture or decorations anywhere to be seen. As much money as he knew the commission had been paying him, he didn't want their money. From this point on he didn't want anything to do with them. His lease on the apartment and early payment of the next four months rent came from working since mid December, non-stop double shifts as a host at the nearby bar. It took a false sob story and Lila's pouting face for the owner of the bar to see Five as nothing but a young, single dad who only recently learned of his daughters existence due to a ex-girlfriend never telling him that she was pregnant and deciding only recently that she didn't want to have to keep raising Lila when she wanted to go live her life.

The perfect backstory for the two of them, not too sad and not too normal either.

The bar owner, Mr. Ramirez took to their story like a dog to a bone. Not only did Five get a job by the end of the night, but Mr. Ramirez also told the other workers that any meals Five ordered for Lila were to be for free and that Lila could wait in the break room anytime Five didn't have a babysitter when he had to work. It worked out in his favor.

Lila was fed as often as she should be, and Five got to earn money for the both of them to get their own place within a few months.

Of course he needed to save up more money for bills, furniture and a few other necessities but they could finally stop living in random places Five found that was safe enough for them to stay in. The money he had from working on jobs the past few years had quickly run out. The majority of it went towards feeding the both of them and constantly having to pay for motel rooms whenever they're current hiding spot was found by other squatters. Their bedrooms were a bit small, but the kitchen was a decent size, as was their living room. Lila was still young so she didn't need too big of a room just yet. Five didn't have any personal belongings either, plus while working with the commission he's had to make due with sleeping in all sorts of places. A bedroom on the smaller side was nothing compared to a few places the Handler's sent him.

He hasn't had the chance to buy either of their bed frames yet but he did get two twin size mattresses that he pushed together on the floor in his bedroom. He also got a few non-perishable foods as well as toiletries. For now they would make do with what they had, once he had enough money saved up then he could take Lila out shopping for some new clothes and other stuff for around the apartment.

He felt bad about using his abilities and the suitcase to keep Lila as her four year old self these past two years, but it made it easier to hide their tracks. 

Now if anyone from the commission did find when he traveled to, then they would be looking for a sixty year old man traveling with a six year old girl. Not a twenty-three year old father living in an apartment with his four year old.

This way, while trying to find a way to stop the apocalypse, he could keep her safe and give her the chance to grow up as she should have had the chance to with her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not plan on writing this story but it had to happen. Updates might be a bit slow but just like with all of my other stories, I will never discontinue a story. At some point in time all of my stories shall be completed.


End file.
